warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tactical Alert/Archive
x 5 Blueprint |mission = Capture |mechanics = *Each mission spawns two Corpus Targets that must be captured. For each target captured the player will get one point. If only one target is captured, the mission will fail while still awarding one point. *The Corpus Target has an energy drain aura that quickly drains energy from Warframes within 80m. This target is also protected by three or more Shield Osprey Eximus that provide constant shield protection until they are destroyed. Target and Eximus spawn at high levels--nearly double that of other enemies on map. These Ospreys are not affected by or , and as long as they are linked with the target, the target cannot be damaged in any way. *This alert features an unusually high number of Tech and Sniper Crewman units, along with a high chance of Eximus variants spawning. |intro = Tenno, The locations of numerous high-profile Corpus war criminals have been revealed in the vicinity of Europa. Regrettably, this information has come at a high price; our operatives were discovered at the conclusion of their infiltration mission and executed by the enemy. These agents are now expecting an attack and have recruited mercenary snipers to protect them. You must arrive at their location undetected and bring these criminals to justice. Don't let any of them escape. Good luck, - The Lotus |success = Well done Tenno. You have brought an end to the treachery of many Corpus war criminals. The sacrifices made by our scouts have not been in vain. Take this as a reward for your assistance today, hopefully this will help in some way. |video1=Tactical Alerts - COLD REVENGE Update 15.2 Warframe Operations }} damage on their weapons, with a high chance to proc. |intro = Tenno, We have received word that the Grineer have captured specimens of a rare and deadly species of Serberis, a reptile indigenous to Earth. Extracting a toxin from their mouth glands, they have been able to use the poison to make the whips of Scorpion soldiers even more lethal. You must meet this new threat head on and eliminate them. - The Lotus |success = Tenno, You have quelled this new threat from the Grineer. Take this with my gratitude. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT TOXIC TERRORS }} |mission = Corpus Hijack |mechanics = *Enemies consist solely of Elite Crewmen Anti MOAs Nullifier Crewmen Oxium Ospreys. *Anti MOAs in this mission have a chance of inflicting proc, draining energy. *This Tactical Alert does not have a Conclave limit, but is restricted to equipping Thrown Melee ( , , , ) only. |intro = Tenno, In the wake of recent Fomorian attacks, The Corpus are salvaging their crashed ships for anything of value. Tenno spies within the operation have identified a rover containing most of their valuable finds. Your job is to hijack this rover and escort it to a safe extraction point. Be warned, our spies also report that The Corpus are using new combatants in the field. These new enemies will surely complicate your mission. - The Lotus |success = Mission accomplished Tenno. We have the rover and thanks to your bravery in battle, the rover's precious cargo is undamaged. In return for your effort I have sent you a small share of spoils. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT OVERTAKE GLAIVES STANCE MOD - Update 15.11 }} Rift Sigil |mission = Grineer Interception |mechanics = *This Tactical Alert restricts the players to using Heavy Blade weapons ( , , and ) only. *Eximus spawns are limited to Arson, Arctic and Leech. *This is the first Tactical Alert to feature an Escalation phase, which is a third challenge with incredibly high-level enemies on top of the Conclave limits and weapon restrictions. Enemies on the Phoenix Intercept Escalation Phase have a level range of 100 - 150. *Unlike normal Interception missions, this alert requires players to complete a set number of rounds (called "waves" in the mission UI) before they can extract. The first phase and the Escalation phase require 5 rounds to be completed, while the second phase requires eight rounds. |intro = Tenno, We have received the coordinates of a factory developing artificial genomes for Tyl Regor. Our intel suggests that these genomes can restore broken links in the Grineer DNA sequence, allowing them to produce stronger clones in great quantities. This cannot be allowed to happen. Assault his forces at the factory, and intercept any intel that can tell us more about his experiments. - The Lotus |success = Mission complete, Tenno. We have setback the Grineer's plans here, and have gathered vital information. I will call upon you again, once we have analyzed the data and formulated a strategy to deal with Tyl Regor. Take this token as a reward for your actions today. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - PHOENIX INTERCEPT Tactical Alert - Update 15.16 }} s Forma Orokin Catalyst |mission = Grineer Archwing Interception |mechanics = *This alert features a sizable number of the Ogma Elite units first seen in Operation Eyes of Blight. *Apart from the rewards upon completing each objective rank, completing each mission will also grant five Rare 5 Fusion Cores as an end-of-mission reward. |intro = Tenno, Councilor Vay Hek has dispatched special Interceptor Squads to try to interfere with Baro Ki'Teer's trade routes. Hek has approved the use of Dual Hyperion Thrusters and has deployed Ogma Elites to ensure the blockade is successful. Baro has put a bounty on the Ogma Elites and will reward you according to how many your squad can destroy. Take out these squads to ensure Baro’s next shipment arrives unscathed. - The Lotus |success = Unusually, this Tactical Alert has no accompanying lore entry in the form of ingame Lotus messages, though its lore is mentioned in its official announcement thread. |video1=Warframe Operations - OGMA ELITE Tactical Alert - Update 15.16.1 }} Stratos Emblem |mission = Exterminate |mechanics = *Only melee weapons can be brought into the mission. *Grineer enemies consist of a large number of Powerfists, Butchers, and Scorch troopers. *Feral Kubrow on this map have glowing red eyes, and have the ability to regenerate health via lifestealing attacks. *The entire map is shrouded in a dark fog, hampering visibility. *A free Kubrow Starter Kit is given to the player as part of the introduction message from the Lotus. *Scoring is based upon number of Feral Kubrow killed, with the kills of the previous mission stacking to contribute to the total event score. |intro = Tenno, Our spies report that a huge cache of Strun Wraith shotguns has been uncovered on Earth. The Grineer have tried to sieze the guns but were pushed back by a vicious colony of feral kubrow. Go to Earth and secure the weapons before the Grineer can come back with a larger force. Resistance from the colony will be fierce, so I have sent you a Kubrow Starter Kit. Nurture this creature, as a Tenno can always use a companion to watch their back. - The Lotus |success = Reaching 100 points: Your efforts are commendable, but we can still use your help. Take this to assist you on your next mission. - The Lotus Attached: Mission Accomplished: You went above the call of duty today, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Wear this, so that they will know what has been achieved here today. - The Lotus Attached: & Stratos Emblem ||video1=Warframe Operations - DEN OF KUBROW Tactical Alert - Update 16.5 }} 25x Rare 5 s Orokin Catalyst Blueprint |mission = Capture, Crossfire/Assassination. |mechanics = *The Tactical Alert features two phases: **The Capture phase involves capturing Black Seed Operatives on Venus, Jupiter, and Europa that give rewards for every 3 missions completed **A final Assassination endurance mission on Eris to destroy the Juggernaut Behemoth, which rewards the Stratos Emblem. *Scoring is based upon number of missions completed. Upon acquiring 3 points on a planet, the next 3 points must be acquired on the next planet in sequence. *Only melee weapons can be brought into the Capture missions of this alert. The final Crossfire endurance mission has no weapon limitation. **While named as a Crossfire mission, the Corpus on the map are allied to the Tenno, technically making it an Invasion. *Black Seed Operatives are armed with s and can cast Seismic Shockwave. **Black Seed Operatives encountered on Europa are equipped with Nullifier Bubble Generators, and run significantly faster than normal. *All enemy weapons have a chance of dealing a proc. *Missions feature an unusually large number of Eximus units. Especially shown on Venus. *All MOA spawn cabinets will spawn Railgun MOAs instead of the usual Shockwave MOA and have a 100% chance to spawn them. |intro = Tenno, Surely you've heard of the Black Seed? These so-called Corpus who are uninterested in profit and who solely apply themselves to undermining the will of the Board? These fanatics have raided Alad V's Mutalist labs, stealing never before released Juggernaut spores with the intention of unleashing them on my facilities. Will you help me stop the spread of the new Infested? We will provide the location of the Black Seed Operatives to you. Oh, and one more thing. To prevent the accidental spread of Juggernaut Spores, you must only use melee weapons. Good Luck, - Frohd Bek |success = Acquiring 3 Points: Those Black Seed Operatives were small change but they coughed up the bigger coins. Go to Jupiter and bring us their Commanders, and take this as a down payment for services rendered. - Frohd Bek Acquiring 6 Points: And so we move up the chain of command, from Commanders to Lieutenants. These fanatics have fled to Europa, bring them to us, they will know where the Juggernaut spores are hidden. - Frohd Bek Attached: Rare 5 Fusion Core x25 Acquiring 9 Points: A little bend and they always break. The Black Seed has just admitted to growing a Juggernaut to maturity. You must destroy this abomination before it spreads any further. Watch out Tenno... my scans show this one is big. Make sure you bring a lot of firepower. -Frohd Bek Attached: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint Acquiring 10 Points: Formidable work. The Black Seeds are now in hiding and the Juggernaut Behemoth has been destroyed. Still, I fear some of its spores have made it into the wild, my fleet has been put on alert, I suggest you do the same. And with that our partnership comes to a close. Good Luck Tenno. -Frohd Bek Attached: Stratos Emblem ||video1=Warframe Operations - BLACK SEED SCOURGE Tactical Alert - Update 16.7 }} **10x Rare Fusion Core **3K Credits **4K Credits **5K Credits **Detonite Ampule **Mutagen Sample **Fieldron Sample ** ** ** **Rift Sigil ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |intro = Tenno, Every so often, mutations in the Grineer genetic code produce individuals who refuse to fall in line with their superiors. Most are destroyed but some escape. One such individual has just contacted us from a training facility for a new type of fighter. Unfortunately, his message was intercepted and this defector is now fighting for his life. Defend this fighter until we can muster a proper extraction. Go now Tenno, anyone strong enough to turn their back on the Grineer is worth saving. - The Lotus |success = On first completion: Tenno, Thanks to you, the defector is being debriefed and is providing us with important information about Grineer unit training. He has led us to an accomplice who is trying to escape a secondary facility. I need you to bring this defector to me as well. Please take this reward for your efforts. -The Lotus Attached: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint On completing the Endurance challenge: Tenno, The second defector is undergoing interrogation right now but all signs lead me to believe this is an honest defection. I have spoken with Steel Meridian and they have agreed to take both defectors into their fold. You did a good thing today Tenno, take this badge as a sign of my appreciation. -The Lotus Attached: Stratos Emblem ||video1=TACTICAL ALERT EMERGENCY EXIT - Warframe Operations Update 16.10 }} Blueprint |mission = Crossfire |mechanics = *The first mission of the alert is a Crossfire mission on Mars with Corpus and Grineer already engaged in battle, occasionally fielding advanced units like Bailiffs and Isolator Bursas. The actual objective however is to undertake a Spy mission to retrieve data from a Data Vault. Unlike with traditional Spy missions, this mission only has a single Data Vault found on the Grineer Galleon side. Due to this, failing to retrieve the data from said vault will result in mission failure. *The second mission is another Crossfire mission, this time on Ceres, where players are tasked with a Rescue mission to recover a prisoner. However, due to the high alert conditions of both Corpus and Grineer present on the map the prisoner execution sequence will immediately start upon players entering the prison complex, making it imperative that players find the hostage as soon as possible. The hostage, who turns out to be Maroo, must then be escorted back to extraction to complete the mission. *The final Endurance mission is a Crossfire Exterminate mission where players are tasked with eliminating all Grineer on the map. All of the Grineer present though are special Nightwatch units, which are tougher and utilize more advanced weaponry like the . *All missions give a bonus end-of-mission reward upon completion, which can include a single mod from the following: **The Cicero Crisis mods **Tethra's Doom mods **Transmutation Cores **Rift Sigil |intro = Tenno, Tensions between the Grineer and Corpus have flared unexpectedly and the area around Mars has become a hot zone. In the midst of all this I have intercepted this bizarre distress signal: "Help. Need extraction. Will trade for treasure." The signal has since gone dark but I suspect whoever sent it knows more about what is going on here. Find the source of the signal. - The Lotus |success = Completing the first mission: Tenno, I decoded the following message from the data you found: "The interloper has been arrested but refuses to reveal the location of the missing blueprints. Should I apply the pain sequence? - Gorth, Nightwatch Corps" It appears, this prisoner does not have much time. You must bring them to me. -The Lotus Attached: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint Completing the second mission: Thanks for the assist, Tin Suit. Okay, I admit, I started the whole thing. Got the Corpus thinking the Grineer were ripping them off. The Corpus accuse Grineer and the next thing you know everything's bullets, blood and laser cannons. And while they're busy shooting each other I'm free to take whatever I want. Great plan right? That was, until the Nightwatch Corps showed up. Next thing I know, I'm in lockup and nobody's taking bribes. That is, until you lot came along. So look, I've already sent you a little something for your trouble, but if you could find it within your heart to send those Nightwatch fellas packin', then maybe I got a little something else for you too. Deal? - Maroo Attached: blueprint On completing the Endurance challenge: You got all of them Nightwatch right? Yeah, I know you did. Here's that little something I promised. But just so you know, after this we're square, so don't go thinking I'm in your debt or anything. C'ya, Tin Suit. -Maroo Attached: Stratos Emblem ||video1=Tactical Alert PROJECT UNDERMINE - New Nightwatch enemy Warframe U.17.5 }} around the immediate area that can damage the Jack O'Naut. Once killed, players can immediately head to extraction. ***Luring the Jack O'Naut into charging into explosive barrels is risky but does good damage. *The second Endurance mission also has the side objective of finding three Resource Caches, which provide additional special rewards including Aura and Nightmare Mods. *Both alert missions take place on Earth, on a special version of the Grineer Forest tileset that features thick, orange fog that limits player vision. |intro = |success = Completing the first mission: Hallowed Nightmares: Sleeping? We lost contact for a moment... were you sleeping? Nightmares? Perhaps this will help you overcome your fear. -The Lotus Attached: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint Completing the Endurance challenge: Hallowed Nightmares: Your Fear Tenno, This badge shows you faced your fear and conquered your nightmares. -The Lotus Attached: Stratos Emblem |video1 = HALLOWED NIGHTMARE - Tactical Alert Update 17.9 Warframe |videocap1 = |video2 = |videocap2 = |video3 = |videocap3 = }} |success = Acquiring 1 point: :Attached: Orokin Reactor Blueprint Acquiring 2 points: :Attached: Stratos Emblem |video1 =TACTICAL ALERT DIVINE WILL - Razorback & Bursa Warframe |video2 =Warframe - Tactical Alert Divine Will (Razerback Explained) |video3 =Warframe Divine Will - How to Kill Razorback |video4 =Warframe - How to Kill Razorback }} Blueprint Stratos Emblem Random Item Reward |mission = Survival Mobile Defense Assassination |mechanics = Use your melee skills to defeat the Grineer in four stages of close-quarters combat in the One Thousand Cuts Tactical Alert. Use a combination of attacks and destroy as many Grineer as possible in this high-energy Alert. Equip your favorite melee weapon, and prove your hand is steady. Take caution, Tenno! Energy will be a precious Resource, maxed at 25. (Note: , , and do '''not' increase this maximum; Entropy needs confirmation.) The first and final missions are each ten minute Survival challenges. The second mission is a Mobile Defense, while the third mission is an Assassination mission where the target is a single giant Manic. All enemies save for Rollers are armed with s instead of their usual weapons. '''Known Endurance rewards:' *Common: **5x s *Uncommon: ** ** ** ** *Rare: **Exilus Adapter **Focus Lens **Forma Tips: *One Thousand Cuts, in particular the final Endurance mission, is an excellent way to farm for components due to the high concentration of Manics. |intro = |success = Acquiring 1 point: :Attached: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint Acquiring 2 points: :Attached: Orokin Reactor Blueprint Acquiring 3 points: :Attached: Blueprint Acquiring 4 points: :Attached: Stratos Emblem |video1 =ONE THOUSAND CUTS - Tactical alert Melee Only warframe |video2 =Warframe - One Thousand Cuts Tactical Alert }} + 800 Endo # Exilus Adapter # Orokin Upgrade Pack (Reactor & Catalyst Blueprints) # Stratos Emblem |mission = #Interception #Defense #Survival #Survival |mechanics = *Enemies all consist of new and old Grineer Nightwatch enemies. *The first mission is an Interception mission, taking place in the Grineer Shipyard Arena map. *The second mission is a Grineer Shipyard Defense mission, though the map has a higher than normal chance of producing lightning strikes. *The third mission is a 20-minutes Survival mission onboard a Grineer Galleon, with the Fire environmental hazard active; the level will periodically proc status effects on both Tenno and Grineer alike. *The final Endurance mission is similar to the third mission, but with a Cryogenic Leak hazard, with ice patches on the ground that will deal proc on units that walk through them. |intro = Tenno, The Nightwatch Corps. are back. A lone survivor from a massacre near Ceres has revealed that they have set up base there. We need to know what they’re up to. Travel to Ceres and intercept their communications. Good luck, Tenno. The Lotus |success = Acquiring 1 point: *Tenno, We have recovered vital information from the messages you intercepted. Take this with my thanks. - The Lotus Acquiring 2-4 point: *Well done, Tenno. You sent the Nightwatch Corps. a message they won't soon forget. The Lotus |video1 = TACTICAL ALERT LONG SHADOW - Revenge of the Nightwatch Warframe }} to put it on fire repeatedly, eventually killing it. |intro = |success = Completing first mission: *Tenno, we had lost the contact for a while... Were you sleeping? Nightmares? Maybe this will help you with your fear. -The Lotus ''Attached: Orokin Catalyst Blueprint '' Completing Second mission: *Tenno, This sigil shows you have fought with your fears and you have conquered your Nightmares -The Lotus ''Attached: Day of the Dead Sigil '' }} Skin |mission = 4x PvP Team Annihilation |mechanics = *The players are faced against an enemy team of players with 2 weapons, the Solstice Scythe and Solstice Spheres. *There are no shields and the maximum amount of health is 100. *The Solstice Scythe does 50 damage allowing for a two-hit kill against enemy players. |intro = A frosty skirmish of snowballs and minty melee mayhem. |success = Operator, alert! Ordis awoke from deep-diagnostic scans to find this item had been placed beside the central-heating exhaust vent. Surrounding it was a pile of melting snowballs and note that reads; "Merry Solstice to all, and to all a good fight." The notion that some shady individual is slinking through the exhaust system while we rest disturbs Ordis immensely. Shall I devise a way to vaporize this mysterious gifter should they return? -Ordis ''Attached: Wreath Sigil }} + 1,500 Endo # + Exilus Adapter # + Orokin Reactor Blueprint + Orokin Catalyst Blueprint #Rift Sigil + Stratos Emblem |mission = #Defense #Interception #Survival #Defense |mechanics = *Enemies faced in all missions are composed solely of most MOA and Osprey variants, along with the Hyena Pack and Isolator Bursas. *Eximus variants will spawn much more often as the missions progress, much like the Eximus Stronghold modifier in Sorties. *While not a direct modifier per se, the heavy presence of Scavenger Drones, Energy Leech Eximi, and Hyena Th can make Energy upkeep incredibly difficult. |intro = Tenno, Corpus Proxies are rising up across the System. Intercepted messages suggest Corpus Crewmen are being replaced with Ospreys, MOAs and other Proxies of the merchant cult. |success = Completing final mission: You went above and beyond the call of duty, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Wear this, so that they will know what has been achieved here today. - The Lotus Attached: Rift Sigil + Stratos Emblem }} to put it on fire repeatedly, eventually killing it. |intro = |success = Completing first mission: *Tenno, This sigil shows you have fought with your fears and you have conquered your nightmares. - The Lotus Attached: Day of the Dead Sigil '' Completing second mission: *Tenno, We lost contact for a moment... were you sleeping? Nightmares? Perhaps this will help you overcome your fear. - The Lotus ''Attached: Dread Day of the Dead Skin '' }} + Exilus Adapter # + Pistol Riven Mod # + Orokin Reactor Blueprint + Orokin Catalyst Blueprint #Rakta Syandana + Stratos Emblem |mission = #Defense #Interception #Survival #Defense |mechanics = *Enemies faced in all missions are composed solely of most MOA and Osprey variants, along with the Hyena Pack and Isolator Bursas. *Eximus variants will spawn much more often as the missions progress, much like the ''Eximus Stronghold modifier in Sorties. *While not a direct modifier per se, the heavy presence of Scavenger Drones, Energy Leech Eximi, and Hyena Th can make Energy upkeep incredibly difficult. |intro = Corpus Proxies are rising up across the Origin System. Crewmen are being replaced with Ospreys, MOAs and other machines of the merchant cult. Tenno, we need you to get in there and quell this rebellion. |success = Completing final mission: You went above the call of duty today, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Wear this, so that they will know what has been achieved here today. - The Lotus Attached: Rakta Syandana + Stratos Emblem }} + Redeemer Abysso Skin + Hydroid's Relay Scene + Hydroid Reprise Noggle Orokin Reactor + Stratos Emblem |mission = Arena |mechanics = *Rathuum game mode with no abilities, no Companions, 100 health and no shields, and only equipped with a Soaktron water gun. Unlike normal Rathuum missions where the first team to reach 25 total kills wins, there is a 5 minute timer and the team with the highest total kills when the time is up wins. *Most mods are disabled, but Auras and Set Mod bonuses remain active. The Tenno cell also counts as having one aura active. *All Warframes will wear a cosmetic floating tube. All Grineer will wear cosmetic floaters and summer hats. The "KILLED" message is changed to "SOAKED". Ammo pickups are replaced by water vents. *Rewards Nakak Pearls which can be turned into Nakak for rewards. Mission 1 rewards 10 Pearls, mission 2 rewards 20 Pearls, mission 3 rewards 30 Pearls, and mission 4 rewards 50 Pearls plus one additional pearl per personal kill. |intro = BET LATHUUM... I MEAN... LET RATHUUM BEGIN! Listen up, squirts! Play Transmission Tenno. Sneaky, underhanded, snakey little Tenno. A special Rathuum! Executioners and accused will fight with ACID THROWERS! Ret! Lathuum! Beg...! Bet Lath... *cough* Let! Rathuum! Begin! Do you smell something? GAS LEAK? Gas leak? That's hilarious. Haha. Wait! Exec... Executioners! Iz such a nice day. Do we really wanna fight? Or... dooo weee wannaaa... PARTY?! WA-TER-RR FIIIGHT! I! Said! WATER FIGHT! WADDAFITE! I want a drink with a pink umbrella in it. WATERFIGHT! |success = Completing the first mission with 25 points: SO WHAT? Alright, so you got lucky. Big deal. BIG HAIRY DEAL. Take this. See you on the beach, squirt. Attached: Redeemer Abysso Skin Completing the second mission with 50 points: DON'T PUSH IT, CHUMP So, two for two. OK. But the third time won't be the charm, squirt. The next time you hit the beach my Executioners are gonna hang you out to dry. Attached: Hydroid's Relay Scene Completing the third mission with 100 points: THAT DOES IT OK, so I've been all friendly-like. Goin' easy on ya. But this has gone on long enough. Final round, squirt. FINAL ROUND. Come an' get it. Attached: Hydroid Reprise Noggle Completing the fourth mission with 200 points: ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS I guess I gotta hand it to ya. You really hosed my crew. Well done, I guess. But jus' remember: they're gonna fix this gas leak at some point and when they do... WHEN THEY DO... it's back to business, buddy. NO MORE MRS NICE ME. Carry on. Attached: Orokin Reactor + Stratos Emblem |video1 = Warframe Tactical Alert - Dog Days }} |-|Endurance= |intro = |success = Completing the first mission: Success! You went above the call of duty today, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Attached: Orokin Catalyst Completing the second mission: Success! You went above the call of duty today, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Attached: Forma Completing the third mission: Success! You went above the call of duty today, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Attached: Aura Forma Completing the fourth mission: Success! You went above the call of duty today, Tenno. The skill you displayed will inspire your fellow warriors. Attached: Naberus Ephemera + Stratos Emblem |video1 = }} Tactical Alert Reward